The present invention relates to a resilient guide for a brake housing of a floating caliper spot-type disc brake for automotive vehicles.
Housing springs for the housings of floating caliper spot-type disc brakes are known which are utilized to preclude a removal of the brake housing during deceleration as disclosed in German application DE OS 35 32 975. Known conventional solutions utilize a configuration wherein the springs are mounted under tension. This, however, renders a difficult assembly of the springs on the mounting belt particularly in cases where the brake carrier is integrated into the steering knuckles. Moreover, the brake in those cases is provided in separate parts therefore involving costs.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a resilient guide for the brake housing of a floating caliper spot-type disc brake secured thereto thus being capable of being supplied in a premounted condition on the brake housing.